I can make you talk
by Yazmyn
Summary: Edward Masen is mute, he secretly loves Bella Swan, bully victim. Can she make him talk again? Can he stop the bullies? Will love blossom? Ah, all human.On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Preface_

My name's Edward Masen, I'm sixteen years old and I love Bella Swan, the beautiful, bullied and shy girl in my biology class.

Every day she walks, or stumbles most likely, through the hall while people shout words like 'slut', 'geek' and 'death-eater' at her. I don't see the reason, she's kind and beautiful. My hart aches when I see how much they hurt her, I want to do something. The problem is…I'm mute. I could talk when I was younger, before my parents died. I was only three, and I didn't want to talk anymore. I can't remember how use my voice.


	2. Lab partner

_Bella's point of view_

I sighed as I jumped in my truck and tried to prepare myself for another day of hell. I knew what to expect, insult, invisibleness and maybe even beat ups. The only one who doesn't do anything to make me sad is Edward Masen, the gorgeous guy in my biology class. But it was probably just because his _mute._ I never dared to even look at him, since it gave me butterflies in my belly. I don't really know why…

I stumbled out of my truck and started to walk towards building 3. Of course, a plenty of people shouted things after me, but I tried not to listen. I failed with a big F.

The whole day was just like always, people shouted things after me and the school assignments were too easy. Same old, same old. Until I walked into the biology-room. Everybody shouted or tripped me, especially Mike, just like every day.

Edward Masen stood up from his seat and walked over to me where I sat on the floor.

"You okay?" he mouthed.

I could just nod.

He held out his hand for me and I took it. Luckily, walked into the room and started the class before someone had time to shout something like 'The mute is dating the slut!'

We went to our seats and sat down. told us about what were going to do this afternoon. We were supposed to identify a few onion root tip cells.

"Get started" He said.

Edward took up his little whiteboard and wrote something; _Ladies first partner? _**(**_**Italics=**_**Edward writes)**

"Sure" I said and reached for the microscope. "And thanks, for what you did?"

_No problems._

I put the first slide under the microscope and swiftly adjusted it to 40x objective.

"Prophase" I said confidently.

I started to remove the slide, but he stopped me.

_Mind if I check?_

"Go ahead" I said, rubbing my hand.

When he touched me, I felt like there was an electric current had passed through us. I wondered what that might have been.

_You're right, it's Prophase._

I nodded as he begun to switch the slide. He looked at it swiftly.

_Anaphase._

"May I…" I said.

He passed the microscope to me.

"Anaphase" I agreed.

"Slide three" I said, reaching for it.

He handled it to me. Once again, there was something electric between us.

"Interphase" I said and passed the microscope to him before he could even ask for it.

He took a quick peek, and then wrote it down on the paper Mr. Banner had given to us.

I could have wrote while he was looking, but his elegant hand script intimidated me. I didn't want to spoil the paper with my clumsy scrawl.

We were done before someone else was even close. Mike and Jessica glared at me and Jess was whispering things to the girl behind them.

So all I could do was trying not to look at Edward. Once again, I failed with a big F.

**Sorry for my bad English.**


	3. I know what to do

_Edward's point of view_

I was happy when I walked from biology, and angry. Happy because I had finally done something, not much but still something, and angry because of what they had done to her today. I wasn't dumb, I knew they were going to do the same things tomorrow, and the next day and the next day and the day after that.

Esmé, my adoptive mom, was home when I parked my car at our driveway, and so was Alice, my adoptive sister, and Emmett, my adoptive brother. They cars were home at least.

Alice was19, and Emmett was 21, so they are both in collage but they come home almost every weekend. Alice would probably have Jasper, her boyfriend, with her. They had been dating since she was 13 and he was 14. The funny thing is that Jasper's twin-sister Rosalie is dating Emmett. They've been dating since she was 15 and he was 17. Emmett was probably having her with him today.

I was right, they were all sitting on the couch in thee living room.

"Eddie!" Emmett shouted.

I glared at him, he knew very well that I hated that nickname.

"Hey Edward!" Esmé, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper shouted.

"How was school?" Esmé asked.

I put up my little whiteboard; _Fine._ I smiled, a little too widely,

"You talked to a girl, didn't you?" Alice exploded of happiness.

"What's her name?" Rosalie asked.

_Bella_

"Is she hot?" Emmett wondered.

_Yeah she's very pretty._

"How is she?" Jasper asked.

_Nice, shy, clumsy and badly bullied._

"Bullied?" Esmé asked, she was worried.

_Yeah_

"Have you talked to a teacher 'bout that?" Alice said.

_Define 'talked'_

"Oh, yeah sorry. Have you wrote to a teacher 'bout that"

_They're not listening. I'm going to my room now._

"See you later" They all said in chorus.

When I came to my room, I grabbed my mp3 player and put on 'The outside' by Taylor Swift.

**I didn't know what I would see**

**when I went looking for a reason I know **

**I didn't reed between the lines**

**And baby I've got nowhere to go**

**I try to take the road less traveled by**

**But nothing seems to work the first few times**

**Am I right?**

**How could I ever try to be better?**

**When nobody ever let's me in **

**And I can still see you this ain't the best view**

**On the outside, looking in and I**

**I've been a lot of lonely places I've **

**Never been on the outside**

**You saw me there, but never new**

**That I would give it all up to be **

**A part of this a part of you**

**But now it's too late so you see **

**You could have helped if you had wanted to**

**But no one notices until it's too**

**Late to do anything**

**How could I ever try to be better?**

**When nobody ever let's me in **

**And I can still see you this ain't the best view**

**On the outside, looking in and I**

**I've been a lot of lonely places I've **

**Never been on the outside**

**How could I ever try to be better?**

**When nobody ever let's me in **

**And I can still see you this ain't the best view**

**On the outside, looking in and I**

**I've been a lot of lonely places I've **

**Never been on the outside**

I knew what I was going to do; I was going to help Bella Swan. It wouldn't be easy, but I had to try.


	4. He speaks in my dreams

_Bella's point of view_

Charlie, my dad, was late today. So I did my homework before I started making dinner for us. I was done in the moment he entered the house.

"Hey honey!" He said. "How was school?"

"It's was great, dad," I said.

I was an awful liar, but it was easy to fool Charlie, I lied every day when he asked how school had been. Not that this was a lie, biology had been great today.

We ate in silence; none of us was much of the talker. When we were done, I did the dishes and went to my room.

I picked up my worn copy of "Wuthering heights" and started to read. With other words, it was a usual Friday afternoon. Except that this night, was the first time I dreamt of Edward Masen-Cullen.

_Edward's point of view_

I woke up late, just like every Saturday morning, and went to the kitchen. Esmé, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were already there. Carlisle, my adoptive father, was also there, to my surprise. He must've taken a day off from work.

"Is it true what I hear?" He raised an eyebrow. "That you've fallen in love?"

I just nodded.

"So wha-"he started, but he got interrupted.

"Tell us more about this Bella-girl!" Emmett boomed.

I took up my whiteboard and wrote: _she has mahogany-colored hair to her waist, chocolate-eyes and she's very shy. _

Everyone smiled.

"Sounds like your type" Alice said and gave me a hug.

"What's her last-name?" Carlisle asked.

_Swan._

"Is she the chief's daughter?"

_Yeah, why do you ask?_

"She's at the hospital really often."

I nodded, that was understandable.

"Now," Esmé said. "Do you want cheese or ham on your sandwich?"

_Cheese._

_Bella's point of view_

We sat on the most beautiful meadow I'd ever seen. It was a perfect circle, as if someone had taken away the trees without leaving the slightest of them on the ground. There were flowers all over the grass and they had all the colors of the rainbow.

Edward could speak in this dream, and he had the most beautiful voice in the world.

"I'll help you," he said. "I'll stop them."

I smiled at him.

"It's too late," I said.

"No it's not, and even if it was, I'd find a way."

"Thanks" I said.

We just sat there in silence for a while, looking at each other. Then I heard myself say; "I'll help you, I can make you talk"

**Sorry it was short, but I just had to post something.**


	5. Google

Edward's point of view

I stared at the ceiling in my room, trying to find out how to help Bella. It seemed totally impossible, like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Okay, knew it was _possible_, but hard. '_What would my mom do in this situation?' _I asked myself.

I got a sudden idea, and walked over to my computer, and typed in '_how to stop bullies?' on Google._

It got like a million hits, and I clicked on one witch looked serious. It was a website called _"Stop ." _I looked over the site for a while before I found what I was looking for. It was an article that read;

What to Do When Someone is Being Bullied

**Take a stand and do not join in.** Make it clear that you do not support what is going on.

**Do not watch someone being bullied**. If you feel safe, tell the person to stop. If you do not feel safe saying something, walk away and get others to do the same. If you walk away and do not join in, you have taken their audience and power away.

**Support the person being bullied.** Tell them that you are there to help. Offer to either go with them to report the bullying or report it for them.

**Talk to an adult you trust.** Talking to someone could help you figure out the best ways to deal with the problem. Reach out to a parent, teacher or another adult that you trust to discuss the problem, especially if you feel like the person may be at risk of serious harm to themselves or others

I wasn't sure if that would work, but I'd still give it a try. I'd start tomorrow.

To night was the first time a dreamed of Bella Swan.

We were sitting on the most beautiful meadow ever. It was a perfect circle, like someone had taken away the trees without leaving the slightest bit of them on the ground.

I could speak in this dream, I told her that I would help her. Then we just sat in silence for a while, until she spoke up.

"_I'll help you," she said. "I can make you talk."_

_Bella's point of view_

"Bella!" Charlie shouted.

I looked up from my book and saw him walk down the stairs from his bedroom.

"Hey dad" I said, smiling. "Weren't you suppose to go fishing?"

"I am, we're just going a little later than usual."

"Okay dad, do you want breakfast?"

"No, I'll eat there. Bye!" He took his Jacket and left.

"Bye dad!"

The day passed slowly, I did the laundry, did the dishes, and tidied my room…

But I couldn't get the dream out of my mind. I had told him that I could make him talk.

That was impossible, a mute is a mute. They can't learn how to talk… But maybe I could try.

I turned on my ancient computer and searched for _"Muteness"_.

I had to read a few articles before I found two interesting lines; _in some cases, people are mute because of a traumatic incident, or depression. People who are mute because of that can be treated; they just have to come over what ever the reason is._

Hmm…Edward's an orphan. Maybe he's mute because of that. Maybe I can help him then.


	6. Author's note

**Sorry i haven't updated in forever, but i have been super busy.**

**The next chapter will be up this week.**


	7. Short chapter Mall

_Edward's point of view_

**And one day just the same as the last **

**Just the day spend in counting the time**

**Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind **

I was lying on my bed listening to Mariah Digby's song "miss invisible" on my mp3-player when Alice came rushing into my room.

"We're going to the mall, now!" she screamed enthusiastically.

I gave her a look that said _'why?'._

"Because I say so, Rose, Jasper and Emmett come to."

I sighed and followed her down the stairs.

_At the mall_

Alice and Rose are just so freaking annoying when they're out shopping, they always had to try EVERYTHING on.

We had been there for three hours when we finally took a pause and went to a café. We sat there and talked (or in my case, writing) about everything imaginable for a long time when I saw a brown-haired girl walk in through the doors._ Bella._

Alice saw her too, and she called for her to come to our table. Bella seemed confused and lost, I wasn't that strange, she had never even seen Alice before.

"Hey I'm Alice, Edward's sister"

That was when she recognized me. Her eyes looked into mine for half a second, before she blushed and looked at Alice again.

"I'm Bella"


	8. Faithfully

**I havn't updated in months i know, but i just didn't feel like writing. Anyway, i hope you'll like this chapter.**

_Bella's point of view_

I shoke Alice's hand. She was -just like all the other members of the Cullen family- very good looking. Her hair was jet black and stood out from her head like a halo of thorns **(A/N Sorry if thats the wrong word)** and her eyes were dark brown.

"I'm Emmett!"

I looked up at the guy who shouted. He was _**huge. **_His brown curly hair was almost as messy as Edward's. Thats were the similarities ends.

"Hey" i said.

"And i'm Jasper," a calm-looking blonde guy said.

He was pretty tall and i guessed that he was Alice's boyfriend, since she sat on his lap. He had some kind of comfortable aura around him.

"Rosalie," a tall, beautiful blonde said.

The huge guy named Emmett had his arm around her.

"Nice to meet y'all." i said.

Edward handled me his whiteboard.

_Wanna sit down?_

"Sure" i said and took a chair.

I stayed at their table for god nows how long. We mostly talked about school and stuff like that, and we played hangman on Edwards whiteboard.

I had just gained four new friends, and that was awesome.

_Edward's point of view_

I stared at the paper in front of me. i was just suposed to do some grafitti on it,, but for some reason it turned out to be a portreit of Bella. I just can't seem to get her out my head even for a second.

I put on my headphones and turned on my ipod. My favorite song was already on, as usual.

**Highway run**

**Into the midnight sun**

**Weels go 'round and 'round**

**You're on my mind**

**Restless hearts**

**sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love along the wire**

**They say that the road ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me**

**Oh girl you stand by me**

**I'm forevery yours**

**Faithfully**

**Circus life**

**Under the big top world **

**We all need the clowns to make us smile**

**Through space and time, allways another show.**

**Wondering why i'm lost without you**

**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair**

**Two strangers learn to love again**

**I get the joy of rediscovering you**

**Oh girl you stand by me**

**I'm forevery yours**

**Faithfully**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**I'm still yours**

**I'm forever yours**

**Ever yours**

**Faithfully**


	9. wanna join me for dinner?

**Thanks for the nice reviews! They're very appreciated:)**

**Anyway, here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it.**

_Bella's point of view_

I woke up early. The clock on my nightstand told me it was 5:15. It was Monday, usally the most dreaded day of my week. But today for some reason, i wasn't panicking. Sure, i was still scared of wath my class'mates' would do today, but i would see Edward today. Edward was never mean, and hopefully he would stand up for me again.

I had just finnished breakfast when my doorbell rang. "Coming!" i shouted. My jaw dropped when i saw who was standing outside. Edward held up his whiteboard. _Wanna ride with me to school? _I nodded and smiled. "I would love to." He smiled and opened the passager-door to his volvo for me.

Apparently Mike, Eric, Tyler and their gang had come up with a new trick during the weekend. They took my bag and put pictures of naked women in it. The rest of the school found it hilarious, but both Edward and i just thought it was childish. By the end of the day i had to change shirt, since some guy named Ben had thrown his luch at me. With other words, it was just a usual day.

Edward invited me to dinner with his family this evening. I said yes of course, and he hugged me. Once again, the inexplainable **(is that the right word?) **butterflies in my stomach went crazy. I couldn't wait for the evening to arrive.

_Edward's point of view_

I smiled so widely when i dropped Bella off at her house, that my cheeks almost cracked. The girl of my dreams would join us for dinner!

Esmé was very happy when i told her Bella would come over. She told me that we would eat tacos. I loved tacos, and i was pretty sure Bella did too. As soon as Alice came home from wherever she'd been, she dragged me up to my room and picked out clothes for me for tonight. I didn't think Bella would care about what i wore, but Alice insisted. "Edward can i turn on the radio?" she asked. I nodded. Music started to fill the room and i closed my eyes and waited for the night to arrive.

**I'd wait on you forever and a day  
>Hand and foot<br>Your world is my world  
>Yeah<br>Ain't no way you're ever gon' get  
>Any less than you should<br>Cause baby  
>You smile I smile (oh)<br>Cause whenever  
>You smile I smile<br>Hey hey hey**

**Your lips, my biggest weakness  
>Shouldn't have let you know<br>I'm always gonna do what they say (hey)**

**If you need me  
>I'll come running<br>From a thousand miles away  
>When you smile I smile (oh whoa)<br>You smile I smile  
>Hey<strong>

**Baby take my open heart and all it offers  
>Cause this is as unconditional as it'll ever get<br>You ain't seen nothing yet  
>I won't ever hesitate to give you more<br>Cause baby (hey)  
>You smile I smile (whoa)<br>You smile I smile  
>Hey hey hey<br>You smile I smile  
>I smile I smile I smile<br>You smile I smile  
>Make me smile baby<strong>

**Baby you won't ever work for nothing  
>You are my ins and my means now<br>With you there's no in between  
>I'm all in<br>Cause my cards are on the table  
>And I'm willing and I'm able<br>But I fold to your wish  
>Cause it's my command<br>Hey hey hey**

**You smile I smile (whoa)  
>You smile I smile<br>Hey hey hey  
>You smile I smile<br>I smile I smile I smile  
>You smile I smile<br>Oh**

**You smile I smile**

**You smile I smile**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been a while, but here it is.**

_Bella_

It was about 6:30 PM abd the street was barely even noticeable in the fade light. I had received clear driving directions, but I had no idea the Cullens lived so far into the forest. Even though it was pretty dark outside, I could still see that the surroundings were beautiful. I didn't get that "alien planet" sort of feeling like I did everywhere else in this little town.  
>When I turned up to the Cullen driveway, I was taken of guard by the beautiful house. It was huge, white and it looked like it was retrieved from the late 1800's. The garden around the house was pretty as well, with big trees and all kinds of flowers. All togheter it just looked like a land of fairytales.<br>As i was admiring the house, a little black-haired creature came running from the house.  
>"Bella!" She shouted.<br>When she came a little closer, I could recognize her as Alice, Edward's sister.  
>"Hey Alice!" I said.<br>"Let's go inside!" She said as she hugged me like crazy.  
>I was greeted by a beautiful woman in her mid-30's when we got inside.<br>"Hello dear," she said. "You must be Bella. I've heard -well, read so much about you. I'm Esmé.  
>"Nice to meet you Esmé," I said.<br>Edward was standing next to her.  
>"Hey Edward," I said.<br>"Hey," he mouthed.  
>"Carlisle is a little late, but he's on his way. How 'bout you join us in the living room while we wait for him?" Esmé smiled.<br>"Sounds great."

_Edward_

My hart raced as I watched Bella from across the table. She was so pretty, beautiful even. Everything about her just made me dizzy. Her deep eyes, her perfect skin, her beautiful smile and just _her._  
>Thankfully, non of us had touched the subject of Bella's bullying. It would have been a little awkward on the first meeting. But we talked (or in my case, wrote) a lot during the night. It was great, and we all had a good time.<p>

I fell asleep that night with an even wider smile on my lips than yesterday.

**She's like cold coffee in the morning  
>I'm drunk off last nights whisky and coke<br>She'll make me shiver without warning  
>And make me laugh as if I'm in on the joke<strong>

**And you can stay with me forever  
>Or you could stay with me for now<strong>

**Tell me if I'm wrong  
>Tell me if I'm right<br>Tell me if you need a loving hand  
>To help you fall asleep tonight<br>Tell me if I know  
>Tell me if I do<br>Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to**

**I'll wake with coffee in the morning  
>But she prefers two lumps of sugar and tea<br>Outside the day is up and calling  
>But I don't have to be so, please go back to sleep<strong>

**Stay with me forever  
>Or you could stay with me for now<strong>

**Tell me if I'm wrong  
>Tell me if I'm right<br>Tell me if you need a loving hand  
>To help you fall asleep tonight<br>Tell me if I know  
>Tell me if I do<br>Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to**

**'Cause I love the way you wake me up  
>For goodness sake will my love not be enough?<strong>

**Tell me if I'm wrong  
>Tell me if I'm right<br>Tell me if you need a loving hand  
>To help you fall asleep tonight<br>Tell me if I know  
>Tell me if I do<br>Tell me how to fall in love the way you want me to**

**Tell me if I'm wrong  
>Tell me if I'm right<br>Tell me if you need a loving hand  
>To help you fall asleep tonight<strong>


End file.
